Albus und der Sprechende Hut
by JulieWinter
Summary: Klein Abus hat Angst- fürchterlich schreckliche, innerliche zernagende Angst, in welches Haus er kommt. Kann der Sprechende Hut abhilfe schaffen ?


„ _Ah ! Nein, sag nichts! Ein Potter, stimmt´s?"_

„ _R-Richtig, Sir. Albus Severus Potter."_

„_Kommt wir wie Gestern vor, als dein Vater hier saß – und dein Bruder, netter Junge. Aber wir sind nicht zum Plauschen hier, nicht wahr, Albus Severus?"_

„ _J-Ja, Sir."_

„_Dir wäre es aber lieber, wenn es so wäre, hm ?"_

„ _Na ja – ich-ich habe ziemliche Angst."_

„ _Angst ? Wovor, Albus Severus ?"_

„_D-Davor, dass ich nach Slytherin komme…"_

„_Wann lernt ihr es endlich?! Slytherin ist ein altes Haus, das Genies hervorgebracht hatte! Fangen wir an!_

_Hast mehr in deinem kleinen Köpfchen als dein Bruder, mein Kompliment."_

„ _Äh- danke sehr, Sir."_

„ _Wärst ein großartiger Hufflepuff, Junge. Gerecht und anständig . Und brav, deine Mutter muss ziemlich glücklich mit so einem Sohn sein, was, Potter?"_

„ _Sie mag James mehr als mich."_

„ _Pah, das kommt dir nur so vor! _

_Oh, die Hufflepuffs würden sich freuen, einen Potter in ihrem Haus zu haben. Soll ich dich zu ihnen stecken?"_

„ _Ich w-weiß nicht, Sir."_

„ _Nein, nein . Die sind ganz glücklich, mit ihrem bescheidenen Status, das wollen wir nicht herausfordern, was?"_

„ _Ja , Sir."_

„ _Höre ich da etwa Erleichterung in deinem zarten Stimmchen, Albus Severus? Schäme dich!"_

„ _Entschuldigung."_

„ _Fahren wir fort._

_Du hast ja mehr Intelligenz als die meisten anderen hier! Oh, du denkst auch noch rational, das ist gut!"_

„ _Wirklich, Sir ?"_

„ _Still! Ich muss denken! Ein perfekter Ravenclaw wärst du! Gott, wäre Flitwick aus dem Häuschen mit einem wie dir als Schüler. Aufmerksam , lernbegierig …_

_Aber dir fehlt etwas zu einem Ravenclaw , hm , ich weiß nicht recht … _

_Albus Severus, du bist ein komplizierter Fall!"_

„ _Ich hätte da eine Frage, Sir, wenn es Sie nicht stört."_

„ _Hm ? Frag ruhig, ich stöber noch ein bisschen …"_

„ _Haben Sie meinem Vater- also , haben Sie ihn wirklich nach seinem Wunsch zu den Gryffindor gesteckt ?"_

„ _Er hat mich genervt."_

„ _Haben Sie wirklich ?!"_

„ _Ganz ruhig, ich gehe manchmal auf wirklich wichtige Wünsche ein – zumindest wenn ich Lust habe oder um jemanden zu ärgern. Da gab es mal diesen Black mit dieser schrecklichen Mutter, der ich eins ausgewischt habe, als er nach Gryffindor kam. Das war ein Spaß, Junge!"_

„ _Sir ?"_

„ _Was denn jetzt schon wieder ?"_

„ _Könnten Sie mir einen Gefallen tun ?"_

„ _Du willst nicht nach Slytherin, hm ?"_

„ _Ja. Mein Dad meinte, er wäre nicht enttäuscht oder so, aber James ist auch in Gryffindor und Mum war da und meine Großeltern und-"_

„ _Albus Severus Potter, jetzt hör mir verdammt noch mal zu! _

_Slytherin genießt keinen guten Ruf, ich weiß. Viele – viele bösartige Zauberer hat dieses Haus hervorgebracht, unter anderem auch Lord Voldemort, den dein Vater einst besiegte. _

_Aber es gibt noch andere, so viele, die Gutes getan haben, Gutes erfunden haben. Die keiner wahrhaben will, weißt du? Weil diese Menschen nicht dem Klischee entsprechen. _

_Es gab dort Schüler und Schülerinnen, die entzückend waren, die viel Schlimmes mitgemacht haben und in diesem Haus ihre Familie fanden. _

_Keine Gemeinschaft hier in Hogwarts hält so zusammen, wie die Slytherins, kein anderes Haus vertraut sich so wie die Slytherins, Junge._

_Man kann stolz darauf sein, in diesem Haus gewesen sein!_

_Hast du verstanden, Potter?"_

„ _Ich denke schon, Sir. Verzeihen Sie mir, dass ich sie unterbrochen habe."_

„ _Keine Angst mehr, was ? Gut so, Kleiner. Du bist tapfer._

_Ja, ich bin mir sicher, in Gryffindor würdest du noch mehr erlangen als dein Vater."_

„ _Ich spiele aber kein Quidditch."_

„_He, du bist witzig, Kleiner!_

_Du bist mutig, das steht außer Frage, die olle McGonagall würde dich vergöttern. Du bist jemand, dem man sein Leben anvertrauen könnte, der für seine Freunde einsteht._

_Hm …"_

„ _Ja, Sir ?"_

„ _Ich weiß jetzt, wo du hinkommst._

_Slytherin !_

_Alles in Ordnung, Kleiner ? Traurig ?"_

„ _E-Es geht. Danke, Sir."_

„ _Vertrau mir. Deine neuen Freunde erwarten dich schon – jetzt hau aber ab, Albus! Und zeig der Welt, wie Slytherins wirklich sind! Versprich es mir!"_

„ _Ich verspreche es Sir. Ich glaube, es wird gut werden."_

„ _Das wird es._

_Braver Junge ."_


End file.
